Getting What We Want
by E. Clay
Summary: I just wanted a grown Sam and Dean to be bratty to John one night while all three were stuck in a motel room.


Title: Getting what we want

Rating: T for a little bad language

Genre: General/Humor, FamilyFluff and dialogue

Timeline: This is a stand alone story. I tried to squeeze it somewhere into the "Supernatural" timeline but it doesn't quite fit.

Plot: Not much of one really. I just wanted a grown Dean and Sam to be bratty to John one night while all three were stuck in a motel room.

Disclaimer: As much as I love the characters Dean, Sam, and John Winchester and want to be a part of the universe they live in, none of these things belong to me. They never have and never will, and with everything else in my life I'm making absolutely no money whatsoever off this story.

Dean looked at the two beds in the tiny motel room he was sharing with his younger brother and father. Things had been so much simpler when he and Sam were younger. Two beds had been enough back then. Dad got one bed because he was the adult and he and Sam shared the other, because as John Winchester put it "Children do as they're told and shut up about it," so much easier back then, now Dean didn't know what to do. He looked at his father not believing how comfortable the man could look on a saggy motel room bed, as for the other bed, Sam was eying it greedily.

"So who gets the second bed?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can find another motel room somewhere." Sam answered.

"Sure, because we didn't have even the tiniest amount of difficulty finding this shit-hole." Dean said aggravated.

"Watch your mouth." John warned.

"What it's the truth?" He looked at Sam. His little brother grinned at him, obviously finding the thought of his 27-year old brother being reprimanded by their father enjoyable.

"One of us could always sleep in the car." Sam offered casually.

"You know what? That sounds like a great idea." Dean grabbed his duffel bag and headed for the door. He watched as Sam jumped onto the bed backwards.

"Dean get back here. It's dangerous out there and you'll freeze. Sam what the hell kind of suggestion was that?"

"I figured he could sleep with a bottle of holy water and with the heater on." Sam shrugged. He started fluffing a pillow.

"Right. Look, why don't the two of you flip a coin for it?"

"Great idea." Dean beamed. He dug a quarter out of his pocket and walked towards Sam. "Call it in the air. Heads or tails little brother?"

"Heads."

Dean flipped the coin into the air and covered it with his hand. When he uncovered the coin he let out a laugh showing the coin to Sam. "Off my bed you freak." He grabbed Sam by the legs and pulled him off the bed. Sam fell to the floor with a loud thump. Dean lay on the bed spreading his arms and legs out on it. He grabbed a pillow and blanket and threw it down to Sam.

"That's enough you two." John said coldly. "Sam kill the lights. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Sam pulled himself off the floor grudgingly and stomped his way to the main light switch. Dean laughed at him. The only thing Sam could do was clench his fists in frustration.

A few minutes later, the moment John felt sleep coming on, Dean's voice broke through the darkness.

"Ah Sam. Get your ass up here. Your pouting is giving me a headache."

"How can you hear if I'm pouting?" Sam asked,grabbing his blanket and pillow. He spread the blanket over the bed and Dean.

"I don't know its telepathy or something. You think you're the only one with psychic abilities. I know a trick or two as well."

"They're not tricks Dean."

"Yeah whatever." Dean scooted as far over on the bed as was possible "Are you going to stay on your side of the bed or do I have to put up a divider of pillows or something."

"I'll try to stay on my side of the bed." Sam sighed.

"Good, because the last thing I need is your freakishly long legs or any other part of your body touching me. Dean felt the bed shift as Sam crawled into it. He turned and looked at Sam.

"Oh you mean like this." Sam kicked him in the shin.

"Ow." Dean whimpered grasping his shin. He sat up slightly and punched Sam in the lower back.

"Damn it Dean. Why do you have to hit so hard?" Sam gasped. He rubbed his back.

"You started it." Dean said apathetically.

"Did not. You're the one who pulled me off the bed."

"Sam. Dean. Shut up and go to sleep." John growled.

"Now look what you did. You got dad pissed." Dean said hitting Sam again.

"Ow." Sam cried. He smacked Dean in the chest.

"Boys don't make me come over there." John warned. He rolled his eyes at his children's behavior. They were 27 and 23, yet had the ability to act like ten-year olds. He wanted to get up and treat them like ten-year olds but was too tired too. He covered his head with his pillow to block out their bickering, but then he heard a loud crash. "What the hell?" John stood up and turned on the lights. His sons were on the floor wrestling each other. The bed's blankets and sheets tangled up around them. In their wrestling they had knocked over a lamp.

"Give it up Sammy. I'll always be able to kick your ass." Dean said cockily. He had Sam's hands pinned to the floor and was sitting on top of him.

"Wanna bet?" Sam challenged. He pulled up his legs and kneed Dean in the back freeing himself. He pounced on Dean.

John shook his head at his grown sons' behavior. He marched over to them. Sam was the closest to his reach. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off of Dean. He smacked him on the back of the head. Sam cried out in surprise and Dean laughed. Sam was about to complain about unfairness when John grabbed Dean and repeated the process with him. John sat both his son's on the bed and glared at them.

"Now are you two idiots going to behave yourselves and go to sleep or do I need to get my belt?" He threatened.

"We'll behave." Dean responded immediately, feeling a little embarrassed for his behavior. He rubbed the back of his head and looked to Sam for his agreement.

"Daddy's mad at us. He's going to spank us." Sam giggled and thenburst into laughter.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Dean asked irritated.

"Sam?" John asked in surprise.

"Did I hit you too hard or something?" Dean thought out loud.

"Sam what's gotten into you?" John looked at his son carefully. Sam pointed at him and started to laugh even harder. He collapsed onto the bed backwards and was laughing uncontrollably.

John and Dean stared at him in disbelief, not sure what to make of the young man. Sam had curled into a ball and was laughing so hard he was gasping for air between laughs. JHis father and brother watched him for a couple of minutes.

"Dean. Has Sam been through any particular emotional crisis lately? His visions how bad have they been affecting him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are they making him emotionally vulnerable?"

"Emotionally vulnerable? No. They hurt like hell but that's about it." He looked to Sam again. He was on his back now, his head hanging over the edge of the bed. "Why are you even asking me something like that?" Dean turned to his father.

"I just don't know that it's entirely safe to rule out demon possession." John said in genuine concern and this time Dean started to laugh too.

"Demon possession? Yep that about covers it." Dean giggled. He looked at Sam and the both of them started to laugh in unison.

"Not you too Dean? " John examined both his children's movements and eyes very carefully. When he was sure it was stupidity possessing his sons and not an otherworldly being he shook his head at them. "Ah, go to sleep you two." He grumbled.

"Sure thing daddy wouldn't want you to spank us." Sam laughed obnoxiously pulling himself up. His face was all red from being upside down.

"You're demon possessed son number two agrees with that." Dean smirked. He looked at Sam and they started to laugh even harder.

"Can't you two act your age?" John grumbled.

"Hell no." Sam blurted out.

"Ha. That's my boy." Dean said proudly. He put his arm around Sam's shoulder. Sam did the same to him.

John was at a loss for words. He hadn't been with Sam and Dean for awhile and had forgotten what a handful the two of them could be. He figured he had two choices. He could either force them to mind, which at the moment would require a significant amount of energy and most likely would escalate into a shouting match with his youngest son, who was usually more than willing to fight him, or he could leave well enough alone, and let his grown sons be boys for awhile. He decided on the latter. He picked up the lamp that his children had knocked over and placed it back on the night stand.

"Good night boys." He sighed.

"Good night." They said together.

John turned off the lights again and crawled into bed. He listened to Sam and Dean in the bed across the room from him. They stopped laughing. He hoped they were finally getting tired.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked loudly a moment later.

"Yeah."

"You remember that memory game we used to play when we were kids?"

"Which one is that?"

"I'm going on a trip."

"Oh yeah. I used to love that game."

"Wanna play it?"

"Hell yeah. I'll start. "I'm going on a trip and I'm bringing a really hot chick in a red bikini."

"Ok. I'm going on a trip and bringing a really hot chick in a red bikini and my Treo"

"You couldn't think of something more interesting?"

"I like my Treo."

"Whatever. So, I'm going on a trip and I'm bringing a really hot chick in a red bikini, my Treo, and a case of beer."

"I'm going on a trip and I'm bringing a really hot chick in a red bikini, my Treo, a case of beer, and some rock salt."

John listened to Sam and Dean go back and forth on the trip game. He silently cursed himself for teaching it to them. It had started out as a lesson on what to bring on a hunting trip. "I'm going on a hunting trip and bringing a rifle loaded with rock salt, some holy water, a machete, and a brave face." John whispered to himself remembering how young Sam and Dean had been when they first played it.

"Dad want to join in on the trip game?" Dean offered

"No thanks son." John said. He closed his eyes trying to block out his kids' voices. He couldn't believe how tired he was, and they hadn't even done any real hunting yet. They had spent the day interviewing people.

"Man. I'm starving." Dean saidten minutes later, after the novelty of the trip game had worn off. Do we have anything to eat?"

"I doubt it." Sam yawned.

"Then I'm going out to find something."

"Dean it's 1:00 in the morning. You're not going out. You can wait until later. John said softly.

"I really can't." Dean crawled out of the bed.

"Want anything Sammy?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"Dad?"

"Go back to bed Dean."

"No way. That Chinese food we ate for dinner went right through me. I'm dying of hunger here."

"You're not going out Dean."

"Why can't he go out?" Sam asked coldly.

"You know it's not safe out there, especially with that creature on the loose. The son of a bitch sounds pretty nasty from what the locals have said."

"Dean dad might be right here."

"Thanks Sam." John said very pleased. He couldn't believe Sam was agreeing with him

"I'll go with you."

"What?" John raised his voice. "Neither of you are going out. That's an order." He barked.

"But I'm hungry." Dean whined.

"Yeah, he requires food." Sam offered.

John got out of bed and turned on the lights again. He looked at his adult children and shook his head at them. He didn't know how much more of their bratty behavior he could take tonight. The only thing he wanted was to go to bed, for all of them to go to bed actually and to fall asleep, and stay asleep for the next few hours. It would be wonderful. He didn't want them wrestling anymore, or playing childhood games, and he definitely didn't want them going out alone at this time of night with a monster on the loose, call him old- fashioned, but he was still their father and being with his children again brought back protective instincts he forgot he had.

"Look. I'll go out and get you boys something to eat. When I return after you eat you two are going to sleep. Do I make myself clear?" John said sternly.

"Yes sir." Sam and Dean answered together.

"Good." John nodded. He slipped into his shoes and grabbed a jacket and his keys. "I don't know that any place in this town is going to be open, so I may be awhile."

"No problem." Sam smiled.

"We'll be fine." Dean assured him.

"You better be." John headed out the door.

Sam and Dean listened to their father's footsteps and to the sound of his truck starting up. They turned to each other and both smiled. Sam leapt out of the bed.

"I don't know Sammy this is pretty low even for us." Dean said feeling guilty.

"Sorry but I really want my own bed tonight." Sam crawled into John's bed.

"We probably could have asked. You know I would have slept on the floor."

"No way. This was more fun." Sam smiled wickedly.

"Yeah, it reminded me of when we were little. Some of the happiest times we had as kids were when the three of us were stuck in some God-forsaken motel in the middle of nowhere."

"You know you're right." Sam agreed.

"Dad's going to kill us when he gets back. I mean you are aware of that fact right" Dean reminded him.

"No he won't. He'll wait until morning."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm cute when I sleep. That's why." Sam laughed.

"And I thought I was the conceited one. Good night Sammy."

"Good night Dean."

The End

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. I would love some reviews. Thank you.


End file.
